


Body Of Years || DIVERGENT STUCK ||

by cullen_rutherford



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Homestuck
Genre: Also yeah not mute! Kurloz and not deaf! meulin btw, Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, And Body of Years by Mother Mother wow wow wow wow x10, Based off of an RP I am in, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullen_rutherford/pseuds/cullen_rutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian society where being different  is a crime of nature, Kankri Vantas trains a group of rag - tag Transfers from not - so - rad factions hoping that they won't  get cut off. </p><p>Karkat Vantas, his estranged cousin, just so happens to transfer there, and they both learn the true meaning of family as Kankri tries to keep him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Of Years || DIVERGENT STUCK ||

Today, we made a choice. 

For some, it was easy. 

For others, it was the hardest thing of all. 

But it changed our lives nonetheless. 

That is what is spinning in my head as the beat - up train surges down the tracks. I feel as if I am about to be wobbled out of the car as it teeters against the rails, and my meager lunch threatens to make it's re appearance in a not - so - pleasant way. 

I just transferred from the truthful faction of Candor, and, honestly, it didn't come as much of a surprise. My parents knew I was on my way out of that non - private hell hole, but they didn't support it one bit. On the other hand, my small group of friends supported me, some even /joined/ me in my pursuit of freedom, like Nepeta, Tavros, and Jade. Wow, good friends. We all got groans of dissaproval when our blood fizzed on the burning coals, and I think I did a good job of hiding my emotions, for an ex-Candor. 

Right then, I see black blurbs jump off of the train and onto a building, either standing up straight when landed, or ultimately failing and tossing into the gravel. 

They want /us/ to jump? 

In a moment of shock, I stand there as fellow transfers too jump off, and I barely make it out when the train passes the building. I am in a sense of flying as my feet skim the air before it hits me; the building's roof, that is. God fucking /dammit/. It takes me a while before I register what happened, and I stumble upon getting up until a tanned hand reaches forward. Gray clothing appears. I look up to see a nice - looking girl, my age, of course, with short brown hair and bright green eyes. Abnegation transfers here were as rare as Candor's lying, as they say, and I wasn't the least bit surprised to see her helping me up. 

"Thanks.." I say, contemplating on whether or not that I should say, 'Stiff', afterwards. Probably not a good idea. She may look nice, but what would happen if I get off on the wrong foot with her? Instead I give her a smile. "My name is Karkat Vantas, Candor." 

"Kanaya Maryam," the girl says in a strange accent. Birtish, maybe? "Abnegation, if you couldn't tell." 

"Haha, well, nice to meet you, Kana-." 

My head turns away to a sharp whistle that was sounded by what seems like an Initiate Trainer. Or leader? Anyways, he looks intimidating with his strangely coloured hair, purple, and piercings that were all along his lips,. They were sure glinting menacingly. 

"Welcome, Initiates." He says in a deep voice that booms around the seemingly hollow buildings that scatter across the city. "I am Kurloz Makara, and not to get off to a bad start, but," Kurloz points downwards to the ground, and all of the Transfers run to the edge, where a hole sits below. "One of the Initiates, all actually, need to jump down there to get in. Who's first?" 

After what seems like hours, Kanaya steps forward, and cat calls and laughter alike sound out among the Dauntless born. Is she crazy? 

"Nice, Stiff. Jump." Says an Erudite girl, who, by the looks of it, seems to be watching her hop off of the roof with admiration.

I follow after her, hands clammy as I manage to maneuver myself around the railing. Take deep breathes. They're almost forcing me off when I plummet down the hole, and I am greeted with a springy net. Amber eyes peer at me through the darkness and out comes a man, maybe in his late teens, early twenties, a pale hand outstretched to help me out. I am about to take the hand when someone else lands behind me, and I am rocketed off, hitting the uneven ground with a plop. Fucking shit. 

"Ha! This is absolutely hilarious. Latula, check this out," The man calls to a fairly attractive ginger woman, who bursts out into a loud laughing fit. He outstretches that hand again, and I take it, my face scrunching up with pain. "What's your name, jumper? And choose wisely." 

I know what my name will be. 

"Knight."


End file.
